The Star And The Moon
by Robobrony
Summary: It has been a year since the incident when Sombra nearly returned and Midnight Star was imprisoned in stone by the elements of harmony. Midnight now makes a mysterious return and is reunited with princess Luna. Sombra was released as well, purified and good again. Midnight Star and Luna are now free to pursue a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**The Star And The Moon**

**The Star Rises**

It had been a year since Midnight Star practically sacrificed himself to the power of the Elements of Harmony in order to keep his corrupted father Sombra from escaping. He and his father had been turned to stone by the elements and imprisoned. Midnight Star's petrified body was put on display in Ponyville Park in memory of his act of sacrifice. He had his front lowered to the ground with a pained struggling expression while the head of his father was trying to fly out of his back with a trail of smoke behind it. The two were connected and petrified.

Before the incident happened, Midnight Star had confessed to having feelings for Princess Luna and shared how her nights were the inspiration for his first work of art that earned him his cutie mark. Midnight Star was able to recreate his first work from a thousand years ago. Luna kept it with her in her room and always looked at it before she brought out the moon and went to bed. Every week, in the middle of the night however, she would teleport to Ponyville and leave a single blue rose on the statue of Midnight Star.

Every day, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike would pay a visit to his statue as well to always remember their friend. And every week, they would notice the blue roses being left on the statue. They figured who the roses might be from.

Luna was still feeling a little distraught over the loss of the one pony in Equestria who seemed to understand her despite she had her older sister to help her in her times of need. Celestia continued to try and console Luna in her grieving. By the half year mark since the incident, Luna had seemed to get better, but not completely. She still seemed to mope about the castle a little and ate slower than normal.

On the night of the one year anniversary of Midnight Star's petrification, Luna did the same as she always did one night a week and came to the statue of Midnight Star and placed a single blue rose on the statue. Once she did, she gazed upon Midnight's form and spoke softly. "Midnight Star, I know it may be foolish of me to say this, but I will not give up hope. Discord was sealed in stone for a thousand years and broke free after that time period. If he can break free, then so can you, I pray to the heavens for you to return to me. I love you Midnight." A single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the rose she recently planted. She turned and disappeared in a flash of magic back to the castle.

**XXX**

"Midnight…Midnight, wake up." A soft soothing voice called out to Midnight Star as he floated in a void of white.

"Mmmm, hmmm." He mumbled as he was laying down with his eyes closed.

"Midnight, come on now, it's time to get up." The voice said again.

"Five more minutes." Midnight Star complained.

The soft voice chuckled. "Come on now son, you need to wake up." A light pink hoof touched midnight on his side and nudged him.

Midnight's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm, mmm, wha…." He tiredly mumbled as he stirred.

"Come on now sleepy head, you need to wake up now. Your friends are waiting for you."

Midnight finally lifted his head and looked to his side. "Wha….what friends, what's going on?" He rubbed his eyes to try and free himself from his dreariness to see clearly. Once his vision was clear, he saw a mare with a pale pink coat, a white mane and tail, and a pink heart with strings attached to it as a cutie mark. Upon seeing this mare, Midnight's eyes widened. "Mom…..is that you?" He asked surprised.

The mare gave a sweet smile to him. "It is son, it's good to see you again."

Midnight was surprised to see his mother before him again. "Mom!" He exclaimed as he lunged forth and wrapped his forelegs around her. "I can't believe it, it's really you!" He pulled back. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Midnight then looked around himself and saw where he was. "What….what is this place, where are we?"

Heart String continued with her smile. "It seems you will get to live your life after all Midnight."

"Live my life, what do you mean?" Midnight asked in utter confusion.

"I was tasked with delivering a message to you by the powers that be. They said you showed great sacrifice for doing what you did to help every pony. The elements of harmony are meant to purify evil, not imprison it forever. You are in no way evil, so you will get to go back and live your life."

Midnight was stunned by this bit of news. "Really? So….I'm going back?"

"Yes, and I'm glad to say you won't be going alone." Heart String stated as she stepped aside to reveal a stallion slightly taller than Midnight with a grey coat, a black mane and tail with three stars as a cutie mark, and brown eyes.

"Hello son." The stallion stated with a smile.

"D….d….dad?" Midnight was again stunned. "Is….is that….really you?" Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

The stallion gave a warm smile to Midnight. "It is Midnight, it's me, your dad."

Tears streamed down Midnight's face. "DAD!" He called with a smile, he galloped forth and lunged at his father. "Dad, it's you, the real you….I don't believe it!" He cried as he hugged his father.

Sombra hugged back as tears formed in his eyes as well. "My boy, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Of course I forgive you dad, it wasn't your fault, that accursed black magic messed with your head, I never gave up hope you could return to normal." Midnight cried as he hugged tighter.

"My boy, it's so good to hold you again." The two held their embrace for a good long while before they broke and turned to Heart String. Sombra walked up to her and smiled, his eyes still wet with tears. "Heart String, I missed you so much, I'm so sorry I let my grief of losing you get to me like it did. Because of me, I caused our son so much trouble, and all of Equestria."

Heart String said nothing, but instead leaned in and pressed her lips to her husbands. Sombra was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and kissed back. They held it for a good long minute before separating. "I forgive you Sombra. I'm just glad you're free now, and you can be with our son again."

"So, this means we're going back together?" Midnight asked as he walked up to his parents.

Heart String gave a smile. "You two are yes, my time in Equestria ended long ago."

Midnight frowned. "But…..but you have to come, we're finally together again, we're a family."

Heart String took her son in a warm hug with a smile. "My boy, you still have a life, as does your father. My time ended a long time ago when I died, you two can still live. Go back and live your lives, find happiness."

Midnight hugged back as more tears started coming out. "But I love you mom, I don't want to lose you again."

"You will never lose me, I will always be in your heart. As long as you remember me, I'll always be with you. Never forget that. I love you Midnight." They broke their embrace, Midnight lowered his head with his eyes closed. Heart put a hoof to his chin and lifted his head. "Son, look at me." Midnight opened his eyes and looked to his mother. "I will always be with you no matter what, remember that."

Midnight allowed himself a sad smile. "I will mom, I'll never forget you, and I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too." She then turned to her husband. "Sombra, take good care of Midnight."

Sombra gave a sad smile as well. "I will, I have a lot to make up for."

"I pray you find happiness, find a good mare to settle down with won't you?" Heart said with a smile.

"I guess I can try, but no mare could ever compare to you. I'll never forget you Heart String, thank you for sharing your life with me and giving me such a wonderful son." The two shared one last hug and a kiss.

"I love you both, take care you two, and try to be happy." Heart String said as she started to fade away.

"Good bye mom, I'll never forget you." Midnight said to his fading mother's form. Once she was gone completely, Midnight and Sombra were blinded by a bright light.

It was just after Luna had left that the statue of Midnight and Sombra started to glow. Cracks started to form with white light seeping out. They started at the hooves of the statue and slowly moved up. They made their way all over the statue and covered the whole thing. In a brilliant flash, the statue exploded in a brilliant white light. Once the light was gone, the statue that once stood on the base was gone and two unicorns lay on the ground behind it unconscious.

Morning arose in Ponyville. Many of the citizens came from their homes and went about their business. Twilight Sparkle had gotten up a bit earlier than usual with Spike to grab an early breakfast. They were to meet up with their friends for they wanted to pay a visit to the statue of their lost friend Midnight before they had to work today. "Come on Spike, let's get going." Twilight said to her assistant.

"I'm coming Twilight." Spike called from the kitchen, he was just finishing up cleaning the dishes from their breakfast and met Twilight in the main room of the library they called home. They made their way out the library and started heading for the center of town where their meeting place would be.

"If I'm not mistaken, there's going to be a new rose at Midnight's statue, this is the one year anniversary since…..he was…." Twilight started strong, but slowly lost the luster in her speech as she neared the end. Her mood slowly dropped.

Spike hung his head. "Yeah, I know. I wish there was something we could do."

"We've been through this Spike, The elements of harmony are responsible, we know so little about them or their powers. There isn't anything we can do." Twilight stated sadly.

"I'm sorry Twilight. It's just that what happened to him isn't fair. Why did the elements have to turn HIM to stone along with Sombra? Midnight wasn't evil."

Twilight gave a sigh. "I know Spike, I think it isn't fair either. But what's done is done, all we can do is just remember him and honor the sacrifice he made to help us."

The two soon reached the middle of town where their friends were waiting. They all greeted one another with sad smiles.

"Howdy Twi, good morning to ya." Applejack greeted.

"Hello every pony, it's nice to see you all." Twilight greeted.

"So, shall we head onward and pay a visit to our friend?" Rarity questioned.

"That's what we're here for isn't it?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Of course, let's go say hi before we all have to get to work today." On a day like this, even Pinkie didn't seem as bubbly and happy as she usually does.

The six mares and dragon began their trek to the park and chatted. "I still can't believe it's been a year since that happened." Fluttershy stated.

"I know, I still wish we could have found a way to save Midnight." Twilight said sadly.

"Darling, don't beat yourself up, we all had a hoof in it, we are the ones that used the elements of harmony on Midnight that turned him to stone." Rarity stated feeling a little guilty.

"But let's not ferget that Midnight Star wanted us to so that his father wouldn't get away." Applejack pointed out. "He risked himself fer us and all of Equestria, there's no tellin what kind of trouble Sombra might have caused ifn' he got away back then."

"Applejacks right, Midnight was a hero. If it wasn't for him, Sombra would have escaped for sure and would have done who knows WHAT to Equestria." Rainbow then said as she fluttered along just above every pony's head.

"I just wish it wasn't at the cost of him being petrified." Spike said sadly.

"We all do dear." Rarity said with a small smile to try and cheer up Spike.

The group soon arrived at the park and were on approach to the location of Midnight's statue when the noticed the statue was gone. They all gasped upon seeing this. "WHAT THE HAY!?" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Midnight's Statue, its gone!" Twilight pointed out in surprise and shock.

"Now who in tarnation would take Midnight's statue?" Applejack asked.

"Oh my goodness, who would do such a thing?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

They all galloped up to the base to inspect the area. "There must be some clue here to tell us what happened." Twilight surmised as she carefully examined the base.

"Oooooooohhh." A groan was heard from behind the base.

The girls and Spike all turned their attention to the base. "What in tarnation?" Applejack asked.

"Did you hear that?" Fluttershy asked with a bit of worry.

"Oooooohhh." Another groan was heard.

"That's gotta be the culprit!" Rainbow pointed out angrily as she quickly flew over the base and landed on the other side. "All right you, what did you do with…." She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the two ponies on the ground before her. "No way." Her magenta eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rainbow Dash, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"You guys gotta come here quick!" Rainbow exclaimed.

The group quickly came around the base and joined with Dash to see what she was looking at. "No way." Spike gasped out. "It can't be…..can it?" He asked.

"Good heavens." Rarity said as she put a hoof to her chest.

"Oh my goodness." Fluttershy expressed in disbelief.

"Well I'll be, it's…..it's…." Applejack tried to say but was too stunned.

"Midnight, it….it's Midnight." Twilight finally pointed out.

The six mares and dragon gazed upon the form of Midnight Star. "Ooooh, my head, what happened?" He asked as he lifted his head and proceeded to rub it with a hoof.

"MIDNIGHT!" The six mares and dragon happily cried out.

"Huh? HOMPF!" Midnight looked to his side just in time to see seven faces lung at him and engulf him in a group hug.

"Midnight, I can't believe it, you're here!" Rainbow expressed.

"Welcome back partner!" Applejack added.

"I can't believe it, you're free from that stone statue!" Rarity cried out.

"Oh Midnight, we missed you so much." Fluttershy pointed out meekly with a smile.

"We're so super-duper allyooper happy to see you again Midnight!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"How is this possible, how did you get free?" Twilight happily asked.

"Girls...Spike….your kind of crushing me." Midnight pointed out through strained breathes.

They all released him with a sheepish smile. It didn't last long as a big grin was plastered onto their faces again. "Midnight, I can't believe it, your free!" Twilight pointed out. "What happened, how did you get free?"

"What was it like being sone?" Rainbow asked.

"Was it terrible being like that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Were you with your dad?" Spike asked.

"Did you get any cupcakes?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Girls, girls, one at a time please!" Midnight called out as he raised both hooves. They all took a moment to settle down before they spoke. "Now, I'm sure you all have questions and are just as happy to see me as I am you, but I'm not sure how this is possible."

"What do you remember?" Twilight asked.

Midnight turned his head in thought. "I remember…waking up in a white void…..my mother was there. She said that I was being given my life back or something. I saw dad….DAD!" He quickly exclaimed. He looked around and saw a unicorn stallion just now getting up as he rubbed his head.

The other's saw this as well. "YOU!" Rainbow expressed angrily. She quickly flew over and pinned him to the ground. "Oh no you don't, you're not getting away this time!"

"Hold on Dash, I'm comin!" Applejack said as she and the others, minus Fluttershy and Spike, ran over to the pinned Sobra.

"No wait, please let me explain!" Sombra tried to reason.

"You got a lot to answer for pal." Twilight expressed angrily as she glared at him.

Midnight quickly rushed over. "Girls wait, he's not evil anymore, let him go!"

They all paused and looked at Midnight. "What do you mean he's not evil anymore?" Rarity questioned.

"Just what I said, he's good now, please, let him up." Midnight said to them.

"You sure bout that partner?" Applejack questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm positive, look at him. Does he really look like the evil Sombra you all know?" Midnight tried to reason.

Every pony eyed Sombra carefully. "Now that you mention it, he does seem different." Fluttershy pointed out.

Rainbow Dash slowly got off him. "His horn isn't red." She stated.

"And his eyes aren't green and slitted like before." Rarity added.

Sombra stood up and looked them over. "I swear to you, I'm not evil, the darkness that took me over is gone, I'm good now."

Once he was up, Midnight ran around the girls and wrapped his father in a hug. "Dad, it's so good to see you, I missed you so much."

Sombra returned the hug with a smile. "Didn't we go through this already?" He asked.

"I know, but I'm just happy to be with you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too son."

They soon broke their embrace and Midnight turned to his friends. "You see girls, he's back to normal, I have my father back."

The mares and dragon smiled. "Well shoot, congratulations partner."

"Yes, we are very happy for you." Rarity said.

Sombra stepped forward and addressed the group. "Everyone, I realize I did terrible things when I was possessed by the darkness. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, and I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I am very sorry for all I did. I was just so overcome with grief at the loss of my wife, I wanted nothing more than to bring her back. But as I delved deeper into the dark magic I was learning, it corrupted my mind. I have no right to ask for forgiveness." Sombra hung his head.

Twilight gave a smile. "Sombra, while it is true you did terrible things and you weren't in your right mind, your son already told us all this and I think we can forgive you for what you did."

Sombra raised his head in surprise. "Really?"

"Hey, as long as Midnight says you're ok, then we'll believe you." Rainbow stated with a smile.

"Every pony deserves a second chance." Rarity followed up.

Applejack turned to Midnight Star. "Midnight, you sure we can trust him?"

Midnight stood next to his father. "Girls, I promise you, he is good now. He's not evil."

"Then that's good enough fer me." Applejack smiled.

"So, just like that…you all are just going to forgive me and give me a second chance?" Sombra asked.

"Like we said, if Midnight says you're ok, then we'll believe him." Twilight stated firmly.

Sombra gave a smile of his own. "Thank you girls, I really appreciate that." His smile then dropped. "Though, I imagine it will be harder to convince the princesses and every other pony."

Midnight put a hoof on his dad's back. "Don't worry dad, Twilight here and the others have a good connection with the princesses, if they say you're ok, then the princesses will listen."

Sombra couldn't help but smile at this bit of news. "I'm glad to hear it. So now, all we need to do is figure out where we go from here, any ideas?"


	2. The Star and Moon Reunite

**The Star and Moon Reunite**

Before the group headed into town, Midnight had a thought. "Hold on, we can't just waltz into town like this."

"Why not?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, what is the problem?" Rarity added in.

Midnight began to explain. "If you all recognized my dad even without the changes, then think of how all of Ponyville will act if they see him. It'll be impossible to try and convince them all that he isn't the evil tyrant they know."

Sombra hung his head in sadness. "Oh, right."

"Good point there partner, but what are we gonna do, he's sure ta stick out like a sore hoof." Applejack pointed out.

"Well…..I guess I could teleport us to the library and send word to the princesses. They're sure to help." Twilight suggested.

"It's the best option we have I'd say." Midnight agreed. "Thanks Twilight." He said with a smile.

Twilight smiled back. "Happy to help a friend."

"Um…excuse me, I'm glad your back and all midnight, and that you're reunited with your father, but I need to get to my animals and start work now." Fluttershy said meekly. "If you don't mind that is."

"Yeah, I need to get busy too. Got a lot of work to do." Rainbow pointed out.

"I as well, I have so many dresses to make today. I wish you two the best of luck." Rarity said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry sugar cube, we all got jobs we need ta get to. I got a lot of apples ta buck at ma farm. We'll see ya'll later." Applejack said as well.

"And don't worry, I'll have a great big party to celebrate your come back later on. See you then." Pinkie happily cheered before hopping away.

"That's fine girls, I don't expect you all to put your lives on hold just for me." Midnight stated. "I'm glad to be back, and thank you. I'll see you all around ok?"

They all said their good byes for now and headed out to their jobs, leaving Midnight Star and Sombra with Twilight and Spike. "Now then, shall we teleport to my place?" Twilight offered with a smile.

"Thank you for going through the trouble miss Sparkle." Sombra said as he bowed his head.

"Please, just Twilight is fine." Twilight informed. "Now brace yourselves." She said as she lit up her horn. In a flash of purple magic, the four disappeared from the park and teleported to Twilight's library.

"Wow, what a rush." Midnight said. "I've never teleported before, that was interesting."

Twilight faced Spike. "Spike, get ready to take a letter please."

"Sure thing Twilight." Spike went to fetch a parchment and quill and returned shortly, ready to write. "Ready when you are."

Twilight began to dictate. "Dear princess Celestia, I have great news for you today. Midnight Star has been freed from his stone prison, and so has his father. But please do not be alarmed, Sombra has been purified by the elements, he is good now. They are both with me right now. I was hoping you might have some ideas on how to inform and convince the citizens of Ponyville that Sombra is no longer evil. Your faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Ok, ready." Spike rolled up the letter, opened a window and sent the letter on its way.

A few moments of waiting and there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Twilight trotted up to the door and opened it to find the princess of the night there. "Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed happily. She bowed before the lunar princess.

"Princess Luna?" Midnight asked quietly.

Twilight got up from her bow and saw a rather frantic look on her face. "Princess, what is it?"

"Where is he, his statue is gone, where is Midnight Star?!" She asked.

"Princess, what are you…."

Twilight was cut off as Luna continued. "I had some free time this morning and wanted to pay a visit to his statue but it's gone, you must tell me what happened."

Midnight quickly trotted up and past Twilight. "LUNA!" He cried happily. He then remembered himself and screeched to a halt just in front of her. "Uh….I mean….hello princess." He said with a bow. "It is good to see you again."

At this point, Luna was just stunned to see Midnight before her. She was silent for almost half a minute before speaking. "Midnight….is it really you?"

Midnight smiled up at her. "It is princess, I've been freed from my stone prison."

A single tear rand down Luna's cheek as she smiled. "MIDNIGHT STAR!" She cried as she scooped him up and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it, it's you, it's really you. Thank the stars your back." Luna quickly remembered herself and set Midnight down. "I mean…..I am pleased to see you all right, I was most worried when I did not see your stone form in the park this morning." She couldn't help but smile. "Thank the stars you're here, I missed you so much."

Midnight smiled back. "It's good to see you again too princess Luna, I missed you too."

Luna couldn't contain her joy, she quickly leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Midnight was surprised by this as his eyes shot open in surprise. After a two second kiss. Luna pulled back quickly and blushed. "My apologies, I was…..overcome by my emotions, please forgive me."

Midnight was blushing a little as well. "It's…..it's fine princess, I….I don't mind. You just surprised me is all."

Luna raised a hoof and cleared her throat. "*Ahem* At any rate, how is it possible you are standing before me now? How did you get free?"

Midnight did his best to explain to Luna what happened, then began to tell of his father being freed with him. "And so here we are, but please don't be alarmed about Sombra princess, he's good now, he was purified and freed from the darkness that was controlling him." Midnight walked back in with Luna close behind.

Sombra saw Luna enter and quickly bowed. "Good morning your highness." He said as he got as low as he could.

Luna cocked an eyebrow at this. She scowled a bit. "You, you….."

Midnight cut her off. "Princess, please….please believe me, he isn't evil anymore, he's my father and he's good."

Luna looked over to Midnight and saw him give her a pleading look. She looked back to Sombra and scrutinized him carefully. After a moment, she sighed. "*Sigh* I suppose you are right. He does look different from the Sombra I am familiar with."

Midnight smiled. Twilight and Spike, who were watching silently, smiled at the scene as well. Sombra rose from his bow. "Thank you princess, I realize I may have a lot to answer for, and I am willing to do what it takes to make up for my crimes."

Midnight was about to say something to that effect when there was a blinding flash in the room. Princess Celestia now stood at the center with all eyes on her. She did not look happy. "Sister?" Luna ventured. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" Celestia asked.

Twilight stepped forward. "Princess, what is going on?"

"Where is Sobra?" Celestia asked again.

Sombra answered from Celestia's side before any pony could answer. "I'm right here your majesty." He bowed to her in respect. "I take it you're here to arrest me for my crimes against your country?"

Midnight became panicked at this. "WHAT?!" He ran and placed himself between Celestia and his father. "Princess, please don't punish him. Remember what I said about him? About how he was so stricken with grief he turned to dark magic to try and bring my mom back but was corrupted by the dark magic? Please don't take him away from me. We just got back together after so long. I beg of you!"

Sombra took to his son's side and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Son, it's all right, we both should have seen this coming. I did terrible things and it is time I answer for them."

Midnight looked to his father with a few tears in his eyes. "But we just got back together, now we have to say good bye again? It's not fair! I won't let her take you away!" Midnight said with angry tears.

Sombra looked his son in the eyes. "Midnight, please try to understand, I'm glad we are together again, but I did terrible things when I was corrupted. I have to answer for them or my conscience will bother me to no end. This is something I have to do. Besides, we don't know if I will even have to leave. Who knows what the princess has in store for my crimes."

Midnight frowned. "That's EXACTLY what I'm worried about! What if she throws you in a dungeon for the rest of your life…..or worse…..seals you away again for another thousand years! Please dad, I don't want to lose you again."

Sombra took hold of his son in a hug. "Midnight, it will be ok. You're a grown stallion, you don't need your old man around anymore. You're all grown up and have friends. You don't need me. You'll be fine. Besides, we'll always be together in spirit."

They broke their embrace as Midnight looked into his father's eyes. "But….but…." Midnight couldn't finish his thought.

Sombra gave his son a comforting smile before he stepped closer to Celestia, took a proud stance, and looked her dead in the eye. "Your highness, I am ready to accept whatever punishment I deserve for what I had done. I await judgement."

Twilight took to Midnight's side and held him to try and comfort him. Luna decided to speak up. "Sister, do we really have to punish him, this is the same as when I was Nightmare Moon. Surely we can forgive him just as you and every other pony forgave me for my mistakes."

Celestia thought for a moment, then smiled. She quickly removed it before speaking again. "Sombra, though you have committed crimes against Equestria, I believe you have served your time for your crimes."

Midnight's head shot up and looked to Celestia, Sombra looked surprised as well. "Uh….excuse me princess?"

"I think one year sealed in stone is enough punishment. Besides, if you say he is good and my sister thinks so as well. Then I see no reason to think otherwise myself." Celestia's smile returned at the end of her sentence.

Midnight looked up with a smile as well. Sombra was a little surprised as he spoke. "Really, so….you aren't going to arrest me or anything?"

"No, I am not. Besides, how could I tear such a loving family apart."

Almost instantly, Midnight grabbed onto his dad and hugged him tightly. Sombra returned it happily. After a brief moment, Midnight broke the hug and stood before Celestia. "Thank you princes, for not punishing my dad." He bowed.

Celestia smiled at Midnight. "You are welcome Midnight. And it is good to see you again."

Luna cut in. "Excuse me Midnight Star."

Midnight rose from his bow and looked to Luna. "Yes princess?"

Luna smiled. "You can just call me Luna, you need not address me as princess."

Midnight smiled at her. "As you wish."

Luna continued. "I believe you still owe me a date."

Midnight blushed a little. "Oh? Oh, right…..um, that….heh heh…..*AHEM* so when…."

"This Friday night at seven. Will that be good for you?" Luna cut him off.

"Uh…..sure…ok. I'll be waiting." Midnight stated.

"Great, I'll see you then." Luna said with a smile.

Celestia let out a light chuckle. It was now time for the princesses to go back to the castle. They agreed to set up a meeting with the town to help every citizen of Ponyville know that Sombra was back but not evil. Like what they tried with Midnight when they tried to help him get along with the citizens.

Before disappearing though, Luna had a thought. "Oh, before I forget, Midnight?"

"Yes Luna?" Midnight said as he looked to her.

"I would be more than happy to help you get a house in town if you'd like."

Midnight waved a hoof. "Thank you for the offer Luna, but I think I can manage."

Luna cocked an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem at all for me."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to do this on my own."

"Very well, I'll see you on Friday for our date." Luna stated with a smile before teleporting away with her sister.

Once the princesses were gone, Midnight began to wonder. "What _am _I going to do for a house?"

Spike wondered something. "If you don't know what to do, why didn't you take Luna up on her offer?"

Midnight turned to Spike to answer. "Because Spike, she's a princess. I wouldn't feel right about asking her for a favor, I'd feel like I was taking advantage of her."

Twilight stepped in. "Midnight, it's not taking advantage if she offers. She was more than happy to offer help."

"Maybe, but I still want to try and figure this out without having to ask her for help." Midnight stated.

Twilight gave up in this. "Well at least take advantage of my hospitality, you and your father are more than welcome to stay here for now."

Sombra threw in his thoughts. "We might as well take her up on her offer Midnight. We don't really have much of a choice."

Midnight caved. "I suppose your right. Ok Twilight. We'll take you up on your offer. Guess the house I had before isn't available anymore anyway is it?"

Twilight answered. "Actually, it never got sold. It's still available."

Midnight was surprised by this. "Really? Sweet! Maybe I can work out a deal with the mayor to get it back. Come on, let's head to town hall and see if we can talk to her about it."

Sombra interrupted. "Hold on son, we can't just waltz out there."

"Why not?" spike asked.

"Me." Sombra simply answered. "Remember the whole reason we teleported here instead of walking in the first place?"

"Oh, right." Spike said.

Twilight thought for a moment. "Sombra, I think I have an idea. You two wait here for a while. I'll be back in a bit."

Before the two could question what she had in mind, Twilight was out the door with her saddle bags on her back. With nothing to do now but wait, the father and son sat with Spike and just chatted a bit to catch up. Almost an hour passed before Twilight returned. "Sorry it took so long. Rarity can be rather insistant on things."

"You went to Rarity without me? Twilight." Spike whined.

Twilight just rolled her eyes at him. Midnight then spoke up. "Twilight, why did you go to Rarity's?"

Twilight used her magic to open her saddle bag and levitated out a grey cloak with black lining. "This is from Rarity. It'll hide your face so no pony will freak out when they see you Sombra."

"For me?" Sombra questioned.

"Mmhmm, compliments of Rarity." Twilight proudly said with a smile. She levitated it for sombra to take in his own grey magic aura.

He looked it over carefully before commenting on it. "Wow, this is very nice, I'll have to give rarity my thanks next time I see her." Sombra then dawned the cloak and, just like Twilight said, it was enough to hide his face.

"Twilight, don't I get one?" Midnight asked.

"Why would you need one Midnight?" Twilight responded looking at him with confusion.

"Well, don't you remember how the other ponies here acted when they knew I was the son of Sombra? I didn't exactly get a warm welcome." Midnight stated sadly. He then turned to his dad. "No offense dad. But the ponies here see you as….well…"

Sombra cut him off by placing a hoof on Midnight's shoulder. "I know son, I know. It's because of the terrible things I did that you were pretty much shunned by others. I am very sorry."

Midnight gave a smile as he shook his head. "It's fine dad, you have nothing to apologize for to me. I'm just glad we're back together."

Twilight cut in. "Don't worry Midnight. After what you did when your father was controlling you, the princesses made sure every pony knew of the good deed you did. They'll actually be glad to see you."

"They will? Gosh, ok then, so let's go. You ready dad?" Midnight asked as he turned to his father.

"Ready as I'll ever be son. Let's go to the mayor and see about getting your house back." Sombra stated with a smile.

Twilight and Spike led the two through town. Needless to say, Midnight was getting lots of looks. Most of which were of shock. He just smiled sheepishly as he waved and continued on. Sombra just looked around him nervously.

Eventually, Midnight was confronted by a familiar face. A grey Pegasus with a blonde mane and tail and bubbles for a cutie mark flew down from the sky and landed in front of the group. "Midnight? Is that you?" She asked as her crossed eyes looked Midnight over.

"Hi Derpy, long time no see. It's good to see you again." Midnight said with a smile.

"Midnight….but…..how….I saw you frozen in stone just yesterday at the park, how are you here now?" Derpy asked with surprise.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, but here I am, I'm free now and I can live my life."Midnight stated.

Derpy smiled big in return. "Midnight, it's good to see you again!" She said as she took Midnight Star in a bone crushing hug.

Twilight and Spike couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Sombra smiled a little as well.

"You….too….Derpy." Midnight said with a strained smile. "Could you…..let go now please."

"OH, sorry." Derpy quickly released him. "I'm glad to see you Midnight."

Midnight was surprised by this. "Really? We didn't really get much of a chance to hang out or anything."

"I know, but after hearing what you did, I felt bad about that. So I'm just really glad we get the chance to now. So what do ya say, you wanna get together some time?"

Midnight smiled at her. "Sure, sounds good. But right now, I'm on my way to town hall to see the mayor about getting a house."

"Really? Ok then. Good luck with that, I need to get back to delivering the mail. I'll see you later Midnight Star."

"Bye Derpy, it's good to see you again too."

Twilight came up next to him. "You see Midnight, ponies will be happy to see you."

Midnight smiled as he looked at her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Later on, in Mayor Mare's office, Midnight was with the mayor now speaking with her. "Midnight Star, I don't believe it." The mayor gasped out.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately." Midnight joked.

"How is this possible?" The mayor asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm here now, and I'm free. I understand the house I had before is still available."

"It is….but given your track record with that…you can understand my hesitance to sell it to you." The mayor said with a straight face.

Midnight gave a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head with a hoof. "Heh heh, yeah, sorry about that. Things just kept coming up." He dropped the sheepish look and gave a smile. "But I promise, this time I'm here for good. No running off, no disappearing without a word. I promise this time, I'm here to stay, so what do you say, can I have it back?" Midnight grinned with a squee.

The mayor rolled her eyes. She sighed out. "*Sigh* All right, you do realize this will be a bit of a paper work nightmare for me right?"

"I'm really sorry mayor. Once I start earning bits, I'll start making payments for the house. And as a thank you for your trouble, how about I treat you to something from Sugar Cube Corner?

"That won't be necessary. Just sign these papers and you can start making payments at the beginning of the next month." Mayor Mar slid some papers on her desk closer to Midnight. "Thank you very much miss mayor. I really appreciate it."

"As long as you don't go disappearing again for the third time, it's fine."

Midnight took hold of a quill in his magic aura and signed the papers the mayor provided. "Thank you again miss mayor, I am very grateful to you."

"Don't mention it." The mayor said with a smile.

So for the third time, Midnight Star had a house again. Hopefully this time, for good.


	3. The Star's Date With The Moon

**The Star's Date With The Moon**

Just as Celestia promised, they arranged a town meeting in Ponyville to let every pony there know what had happened with Midnight Star and Somebra, informing them that Sombra had been purified by the elements of harmony and no longer posed a threat. After every pony's last experience with Midnight, they were a little more accepting of this and welcomed him. Though, there were still a few that did not like the idea that a former tyrant was now in their town.

Because of his situation, Sombra ended up staying with his son in his house and used the couch as his bed. Midnight tried to tell his father he didn't mind taking the couch and letting his dad have the couch, but Sombra wouldn't have it. Midnight's artistic career started off pretty good since every pony saw him as a bit of a hero. He got so many requests for his artwork. His six friends even helped to advertise his talent by showing off the paintings they had he made for them. All this in the span of a few days.

Friday night finally rolled around and Midnight had a snazzy suit to wear for his date thanks to Rarity. It was a black tuxedo with gold cuff links with diamonds embedded in them, a white undershirt and a black bow tie. Midnight was upstairs in his room looking himself over in a mirror. He sat on his haunches and fiddled with his tie a bit. "Wow, don't you look handsome." Sombra stated from the entrance of the room.

Midnight turned to face his dad. "Oh, hey dad, thanks. I still can't believe I'm actually going on a date with a princess. But not just any princess, princess Luna herself."

"I'm proud of you son. You seem to be doing well for yourself already." Sombra said as he walked in and came to his son's side.

Midnight gave a smile as he turned back to the mirror. "Thanks dad," He then frowned as he looked himself in the mirror. "…But I am kind of nervous. Sure I had a chance to meet her before and talk with her, but this is an actual official date." He hung his head.

Sombra offered a smile as he placed a hoof on Midnight's back. "Midnight, relax, you'll do fine. Just be yourself and you'll do great. She wouldn't have agreed to this date if she didn't like you. Besides…" Sombra gave a smirk. "….I saw you two kissing when she first saw you on our return. She likes you."

Midnight blushed at the memory. "Dad." Midnight whined.

Sombra just chuckled. "Heh heh, awe come on son, I'm just messing with you." He stated with a nudge.

Midnight smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad to have you back dad." He wrapped his forelegs around his father in a hug.

Sombra smiled as he returned it. "I'm glad to be back son. I really missed you." They held their embrace for a good minute before separating and smiled at eachother.

"So, how has your job hunt been going?" Midnight asked.

"Not as good as I had hoped I'm afraid." Sombra stated.

Midnight cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Gosh, I'm sorry."

Sombra shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll find something. I don't want to be mooching off my own son."

"Dad, you're not mooching off me, I'm helping my father to stand on his own hooves by giving him a place to stay. If you need a job, I guess I could use an assistant."

"An assistant?"

Midnight's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Ha, why didn't I think of this before. I can hire you on as my assistant with my art studio and you can start earning your keep and some bits so you won't feel like you're taking advantage of me, which you're not."

"I don't know son."

"Come on dad, what other choice do you have? If you don't like it, it can just be until you find some other job. I won't take no for an answer." Midnight stated boldly as he poked his dad in the barrel.

Sombra rolled his eyes. "You won't huh?"

Midnight closed his eyes with a smile. "Nope."

Sombra sighed out. "*sigh* Fine, you win son. I'll be your assistant for your art studio."

"GREAT! I promise you won't regret it." Midnight cheered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's almost time for my date."

Just after he said that, there was a knock at the door. "I guess it is." Sombra said. He followed his son down the stairs and into the living room.

Midnight approached the door and opened it using his magic. "Good eve-" He stopped himself when he saw it wasn't Luna there but a bat pony wearing dark blue armor. "Uh…..hello?" Midnight said.

The pony in armor looked Midnight over. "Greetings, are you Midnight Star?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I am here to take you to princess Luna for your date. Please follow me outside to the carriage." He stated.

Midnight was a little confused about this. "Uh, ok." Midnight turned to his dad. "See you later dad, have a good night."

"You too son, take care and have a wonderful time." Sombra said as he waved his son off.

After facing forward again, Midnight saw a carriage waiting for him with three more bat ponies harnessed to it. It was an open carriage and was dark blue with fins on the side just above the wheel covers and two more fins on the sides on the backing of the carriage. "Whoa." Midnight expressed. "Um, what's with the fancy carriage?" He asked.

"This is princess Luna's personal carriage. She has decreed that any pony courting her will be given rides, when necessary, in her carriage to meet with her for a date." The guard Midnight was following answered. "Please board and we will be underway to Canterlot."

"Uh, ok, sure." Midnight climbed onto the carriage and sat on his haunches. The guard then took his place with the others and hooked himself up. They galloped forth and took to the air. "Uh oh. Uh, maybe this is a bad time to mention I'm afraid of heights!" Midnight called out as the carriage lifted off.

As the carriage flew on in the night sky with Luna's moon beaming full and the stars twinkling in the sky, Midnight was lying on the floor of the carriage and covering his face with his hooves. "I would like to get down now!" He called out.

"We are almost there sir!" The back left guard called back over the rushing of the wind.

Midnight removed his hooves from his head, crept to the edge of the carriage and looked down to see trees just below him passing by. He yelped and ducked back down. "Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall." He chanted to himself.

After a long flight, according to Midnight but was really only ten minutes, the carriage came to a landing on a wide balcony. Midnight jumped down out of the carriage and began kissing the ground as he was happy to be on solid earth. "Oh sweet beautiful ground, *kiss* *kiss* How I missed you. *kiss* *kiss*." Midnight Star then noticed a pair of dark blue hooves with silver shoes before him. He looked up and followed the legs up to a pony form with a horn and wings.

"Midnight, are you ok?" Princess Luna asked with a concerned look.

"Princess!" Midnight quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Hello there, it's good to see you."

"What were you doing just now?" She asked.

"Well….I uh….heh heh. I was just….." Midnight searched for an excuse. He didn't want to say why he did what he did out of embarrassment. "I was just…..admiring the floor, very nice structure. Good and solid."

"I see." Luna said as she raised an eyebrow, not sure if she should believe him.

Midnight finally took a good look at Luna. She was wearing her usual royal attire, but she also wore a silky dark blue dress that sparkled like the stars as she moves. "Wow Luna, you look amazing."

Luna smiled. "Thank you Midnight, you look rather handsome yourself."

"Thanks, so where shall we go for our date tonight?" Midnight asked, glad to be off the subject of his odd behavior.

"There is a restaurant in Canterlot I have heard good things about. We shall go there, unless you have something else in mind."

"I don't actually, I don't know anything about Canterlot. This is my first time here."

"Very well then, let us be on our way."

"After you my dear." Midnight said with a bow. They began their walk through the castle to make their way out into Canterlot with Midnight next to Luna.

Along the way, they ran into Celestia. "Oh, hello Luna, good evening Midnight."

"Hello sister." Luna greeted.

"Greetings princess." Midnight said with a bow.

"I hope you and your father are settling in well in Ponyville." Celestia said with a smile.

"I am princess, thank you. Though, my father has been having a little trouble, but nothing serious." Midnight informed.

"Oh? What kind of trouble?" Celestia asked in concern.

"Nothing really, but it has been resolved, he's just been having a bit of trouble finding a job."

"But he managed to find one?" Luna asked.

"Yes, he did. I gave him one as my assistant."

"Your assistant?" Celestia questioned.

"For my art studio." Midnight clarified. "He's been feeling like he's been mooching off me and felt bad about it. This way, he can feel like he's earning his keep while staying with me until he can find another job and get a place of his own."

"I see. I am glad things are working out for you two." Celestia said. "But if you should ever need anything, please feel free to contact myself or Luna if you need to."

"That is very kind of you princess, but I think I'll reserve that for only the most dire of circumstances." Midnight said with a smile.

"Very well then, I shall leave you to your date then. Luna, I wish you and your date a lovely time."

Luna smiled back. "Thank you sister, we shall. See you later." Luna said before the couple continued on their way.

A little later, they arrived at the restaurant Luna mentioned. It had a lot of couples and families waiting to get in. It was a very high class looking place and all the ponies that were there to eat were dressed very nicely. Luna and Midnight Star walked up to the stallion in charge of the seating. He was a unicorn with a white coat, a black mane and tail and a black mustache. "Yes, how may I….." He paused upon seeing Princess Luna. "Princess Luna, a pleasure to have you here this evening." He stated with a smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Good evening sir, I am here on a date with my colt friend Midnight Star." Luna informed proudly.

The stallion looked at Midnight who wore a sheepish grin and waved to him. "Hello." He said.

The stallion lost his smile upon seeing the pony with the princess. "I see, you are dating a commoner?" He asked.

Luna frowned. "Watch thy tone knave!" Luna said, nearly slipping into her royal Canterlot voice. "He is a very kind and noble pony, surely you have heard of him have you not? He is my date and you will show him proper respect. Understood?" Luna scolded the pony who was now cringing behind his podium.

Midnight was a little surprised at Luna's reaction to how the stallion spoke of him.

"Of-of course your majesty. P-please forgive my ignorance."

"We will forgive thee this time, but choose your words more carefully. We have a reservation for tonight." Luna said.

"Yes, of course princess." The stallion went down the list in front of him. "Here we are, princess Luna and Midnight Star. Allow me to show you to your table." The unicorn lit up his horn and levitated two menus from under the podium.

Upon entering further into the place, Midnight saw the place was two stories, it had a second floor. On the first floor, there was a stage where a band was playing classical music.

The stallion led Luna and Midnight to a round table on the second floor of the restaurant at the edge of the second floor so they could look down. This made Midnight a little nervous being so close to the edge but held in his fear. "Here you are, a waiter will be with you momentarily." The stallion said with a bow.

"Thank you good sir." Luna said as she sat in her chair.

"Yes, thank you." Midnight added with a bit of nervousness in his voice as he took his seat across from Luna. The stallion left them to return to his post.

Luna sent a smile at Midnight as she started up a conversation. "So Midnight, how is your art studio coming along?"

"Oh, it's...It's coming along nicely, I already have a few ponies who requested something and paid me in advance so I managed to get the art supplies I'll need to fulfill the requests." Midnight informed.

"We are…..I mean, I am most pleased to hear this. You know, I still have that painting you made me."

"Really? So I take it you're enjoying it?" Midnight asked, managing to forget his fear as the conversation went on.

"Indeed, I looked at it every night before I raised the moon to remind me of you. I missed you very much when you…..well." Luna stopped mid-sentence and frowned as she looked to the side.

Midnight frowned as well. He smiled again as he reached a hoof over and placed it on Luna's cheek to get her to look at him. "Hey now, no need to worry about that. I may not know what you went through when I was gone, but I'm back now, and we can be together. That's all that matters, right?"

Luna smiled again. "You are right Midnight, it fills my heart with joy to see you back."

An earth pony stallion approached them. "Good evening, I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink to start off with?"

Luna levitated her menu up and went through the drinks. "Let's see, I would like the apple wine please."

"An excellent choice. Apple cider aged a bit with a bit of pineapple and cherry in the mix." The waiter said. "And you sir?"

"That sounds nice, I'll have the same please." Midnight said.

"Very well then, I'll bring you your drinks soon, would you like to order your meal now or do you need more time?"

"We'll need a bit more time thank you." Midnight informed.

"Very well then. I'll be back shortly." The pony left to retrieve the drinks.

"So Midnight, are you enjoying your time with me?" Luna asked.

"I sure am, I'm still a little blown away that a princess, of all ponies, is showing interest in me." Midnight stated.

"Princess?" Luna said to herself as he smile faded. "Midnight, do you…like me just because I am a princess?"

Midnight cocked an eyebrow at her question. "What do you mean Luna?"

"I mean do you like me just because I happen to be a princess?" She asked again.

Midnight smiled again. "Of course not. We may not have gotten to spend much time together, but from the time we have spent, I can tell you're a kind, caring, wonderful mare. Note how I said MARE there instead of princess. I don't care that you're a princess, Luna. I like you for who you are, not what you are."

Luna looked at Midnight curiously. "Really, you do not care that I am a princess?"

"Luna, I wouldn't care if you were just a simple mare living a regular life like other ponies. I like YOU for who YOU are." Midnight said to ease her mind. "As I said, I can see you are kind, caring pony who just wants to be liked. Not to mention how beautiful you are."

Luna smiled with a blush at the compliment. "Thank you Midnight, your words are most kind."

"And I mean every one of them Luna." Midnight stated firmly.

Luna leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Midnight's lips.

Midnight Star's eyes widened in surprise, but smiled soon and enjoyed the moment. They soon parted from their kiss with both of them blushing. There was a comfortable silence for a bit before the waiter finally came by with their drinks. "Here you go, your apple wine. Are you ready to order now?"

Luna went first. "Yes, I would like the hay soup with a fruit salad on the side."

"Very good, and you sir?"

Midnight looked over the menu a bit before giving his order. "Let's see, I think I'll have the spaghetti and hay balls with a fruit salad on the side as well."

"Sure thing, your orders will be out momentarily." The waiter took their menus from them and left.

Luna's eyes suddenly widened like she just remembered something. "Oh, Midnight, before I forget, I have something to give you."

"Luna, you didn't have to get me anything." Midnight stated with a smile.

Luna levitated out a necklace with a silver chain and a light blue six pointed star on it. The star had a depiction of a crescent moon at its center. "Here Midnight, this is for you."

Midnight eyed the necklace floating in front of him. "Wow Luna, this is very nice. You didn't have to do this?"

"Yes I did, it is the mark of the royal courter." Luna stated.

Midnight cocked an eyebrow again in confusion. "Royal courter?"

Luna placed the necklace around Midnight's neck with her magic as she explained. "Yes, this necklace is to let every pony know that you are my colt friend and courter. It is tradition for a stallion courting a princess to wear a mark of the princess they are dating." She said with a smile.

"Um….is this really necessary?"

Luna frowned. "Do you not like it?"

"It'd fine….it's just….isn't that a bit much? I mean…..a necklace just to show I'm dating you?"

Luna began to hang her head. "I see, you do not like me as I thought."

Midnight frowned as well. He soon realized his mistake and scolded himself inwardly. _"You IDIOT! Refusing this necklace means, to her, that you don't like her like she does. How can you be so STUPID?!" _Midnight smiled again and spoke proudly. "Princess Luna, I will proudly wear this necklace as a sign that I am your colt friend."

Luna's face lit up at his words. "You will?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you there."

Luna's smile got bigger, if that were even possible, and reached across the table to pull Midnight into a hug, rubbing her cheek with his. "Thank you Midnight, this means so much to me."

Midnight hugged back. "If it makes you happy, I'll do it. I'm proud to say I'm dating princess Luna. Besides, it is a really nice necklace."

Luna pulled her head away from Midnight's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you Midnight. You have made me very happy this night." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

After, they sat back down in their chairs just in time for the waiter to come with their food. "Here you go, hope you two enjoy your meal."

"Thank you very much." Midnight said to the waiter.

So for the rest of the night, Luna and Midnight Star ate and enjoyed each other's company, talking and smiling, getting to know one another better. For Midnight Star, it was the most magical night of his life.


	4. Another Day For The Star

**Another Day For The Star**

Midnight Star and princess Luna shared one final kiss before saying goodnight. "Goodnight Midnight Star, thank you for a wonderful evening." Luna said.

"I had a wonderful time too, I'm glad we did this. I'm looking forward to our next date." Midnight stated with a smile. He then turned to face the carriage that was to take him home. His smile instantly disappeared and turned to a fearful look.

Luckily, because he was turned around, Luna did not see his face. "Midnight, are you ok?" Luna asked with concern.

Midnight didn't turn around when he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a nervous smile. He gulped and walked to the carriage to climb in. He was shaking slightly with fear, but he was too far away from Luna for her to notice.

"Until next time my love." Luna said as she waved a hoof.

Midnight waved back with a nervous smile. "Yeah, until next time." With that, the carriage took off into the air. Once he was sure he was far enough away from the castle, he dropped down to the floor of the carriage and covered his eyes.

The carriage came to a landing and Midnight climbed out feeling relief to be back on solid ground. "Maybe I should tell Luna I'm afraid of heights." He said to himself. "Thank you for the ride." Midnight said to the ponys. They nodded and headed back to the castle. Midnight Star then made his way to his front door and entered his house ready for bed.

Princess Luna walked back to her room feeling giddy as a school filly with a huge grin on her face. "This Night couldn't have gone better." She said happily. She soon reached her room, opened the doors and made her way to her closet. She used her magic to remove her dress and placed it back on the hanger she got it from. Then removed her jewelry and placed them on her vanity mirror, turned back around and jumped to her bed. With a poomf, she landed with her chin on a pillow. She rolled over on her back and grabbed another pillow, hugging it tight. "Midnight Star, could you really be the one for me?" She asked happily.

Morning soon arrived as Celestia's sun peeked out over the horizon and greeted the town of Ponyville with its morning rays. Midnight slowly stirred from his sleep as the light crept into his room from his window. He yawned as he stretched out his forelegs. Midnight Star removed himself from his bed and used his magic to fix up the covers, then made his way to his bathroom for a shower. Once done, he came back out and was about to head downstairs when he remembered something. "Whoops, almost forgot." Midnight went up to his nightstand next to his bed and used his magic to lift up the necklace Luna gave him on their date last night.

Midnight took a moment to admire it. "It really is a nice necklace. A moon as a symbol of her, and a star, just like my name. Quite the coincidence." He then just placed it around his neck and headed downstairs. As he walked down, his nose was met with a pleasant scent.

"Good morning son, I trust you slept well?" Sombra asked from the kitchen as he was making pancakes.

"Dad, you didn't have to make breakfast." Midnight said with a smile.

"Sure I did, this is my first day as your assistant now, so I figured what better way to start the day than to make breakfast for my new boss." Sombra said as he flipped another flapjack. "Go ahead and take a seat at the table, there's a plate there ready for you."

Midnight walked up to the kitchen table and took a seat at the table with a stack of pancakes ready to be eaten with a cup of orange juice. "Well dad, I'd say your off to a good start."

Sombra soon joined his son at the table with a plate of his own. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's eat up." The two wasted no time and dug in.

Once breakfast was done, Sombra started to get up. "Oh no you don't, you've done enough dad, I'll take care of the dishes." Midnight insisted.

"Can I at least lend a hoof?" Sombra asked.

"Fine, you can help, I'll wash and you dry."

"You got it boss." Sombra said with a smile and a salute.

Midnight just rolled his eyes.

As they cleaned up the kitchen, Sombra finally noticed the necklace his son was wearing. "Say Midnight, where did you get that necklace?"

Midnight looked to his dad first, then to the necklace, he used his magic to lift up the center piece a bit. "This? Princess Luna gave it to me last night during our date. She said it's a sign that I'm her colt friend now. I think she even went so far as to give me a title, calling me her royal courter or something."

Sombra chuckled a little. "Nice, dating a princess and earning a title. You're really moving up in the world son."

"Whatever." Midnight said with a smile.

The two soon finished with their task and got the kitchen spotless. "Well, that's that. So what's on the agenda for today Midnight? Whoa!" Sombra was unexpectedly gripped in a hug by his son. "Midnight?" He asked as he looked down at his son.

"I really missed you dad." Midnight said with a smile and closed eyes.

Sombra smiled and hugged back as well. "I missed you too son." They held the embrace for a good minute before Midnight finally released his dad. "So, as I was asking, what are we doing today?" Sombra asked again.

"Well first, I need to get a few more things for my art supplies, I just want to make sure I'll have enough paint and pallets to fill the orders I got." Midnight left the kitchen, his father behind him, and went to the stair case closet. He opened it up and took out his saddle bags with his magic, placing them on his back. "Come on dad, let's head out."

"You got it." Sombra said with a smile.

The duo were making their way through Ponyvill when they had an encounter with a familiar grey Pegasus. "Midnight, hey there." She greeted cheerfully.

Midnight greeted back. "Hey Derpy, good to see you. What's up?"

"Nothin much, I'm just doing my morning rounds delivering mail. I just wanted to say hi." Derpy said.

"Well that was nice of you. OH, by the way…" Midnight then pulled his dad closer to his side. "Derpy, I would like to formally introduce you to my father, Sombra. Though, I guess you already knew that huh?" Midnight asked with a light chuckle.

Derpy's smile faded a bit and was replaced with a nervous one. "Oh, right, your dad….Sombra….it's…nice to meet you." She greeted nervously.

"A pleasure to meet you miss." Sombra said with a welcoming smile.

It was during this greeting that Midnight got an idea. "Say Derpy isn't the post office looking for help?"

"The post office?" Derpy asked.

"Yeah, my dad needs a job and I figured he could be of help to you and the others at the post office." Midnight informed.

Derpy looked to the side in thought. "I….I don't know, we already have plenty of help there right now."

Midnight cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I saw a help wanted sign posted in the window yesterday."

"Oh that, well….um…..that position was filled….so…yeah, sorry no." Derpy said nervously. "Oh would you look at the time, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Midnight, later." With that, Derpy took off like a shot into the air.

Midnight gave a credulous look. "What was that all about?"

Sombra frowned and hung his head a little.

Midnight saw this and turned his attention to his father. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Sombra lifted his head back up and plastered a smile on. "It's nothing son, come on, let's get those supplies you need." He then took the lead.

Midnight still looked a little confused as his dad started walking. It suddenly hit him and he realized what happened. "Wait a minute, dad hold up." Midnight galloped up to his dad's side. "Dad, I think I know why Derpy acted like that."

"Oh?" Sombra asked, feigning ignorance.

"Come on dad, I know you know why too. She still sees you as that tyrant you used to be when you were corrupt. I know she was here when the princesses made that announcement explaining how you were purified by the elements of harmony. So it doesn't make sense that she acted like that."

"Midnight, it's fine."

Midnight stood firm in front of Sombra, stopping him in his tracks. "No dad, it isn't fine. Every pony should understand that you aren't evil."

Sombra's ears folded back as he recoiled a little from his son. "Midnight…."

"Dad, you need to show them you're not bad anymore." He then smirked. "You also should try to find a mare of your own."

Sombra was surprised by this sudden topic change. "What? Now Midnight…."

Midnight interrupted again. "Come on dad, it's what mom would want. She did say for you to find a nice mare before she said goodbye didn't she?"

"Come on Midnight, do you really think I could with the kind of past I have?" Sombra asked sadly.

"Dad, there is bound to be a mare around here that won't care about that. You just need to try." They resumed their walk. "For now, let's get those supplies and head back home."

They soon retrieved said supplies and were on their way back home when something caught Midnight's attention. "Dad, hold up." He said as he placed a hoof in front of his dad to stop him.

"What is it son?" Sombra asked.

"Look over there." Midnight pointed to a mare with a mulberry colored coat and a light pink and white mane with three sunflowers with smiling faces for a cutie mark. She seemed to be struggling with her saddle bags that were packed with groceries. "Dad, I think this is a perfect opportunity for you to show others that you're a good pony. Just go over there, say hello and offer her your help."

"Just like that? I don't know."

"Come on dad, just try. Her name is Cheerilee, she's Ponyvilles school teacher for the young ones. She's really nice and all. So I've heard.

"You've heard?" Sombra cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I have run into her now and then in the past. In fact, she's one of the ponies who asked me to make a painting for her. Just go over there and help her."

"I don't know son…I…"

"Go!" Midnight said as he got behind his dad and started pushing him over to Cheerilee.

Once Midnight finished pushing him, Sombra looked back at his son first, then to Cheerilee and trotted a bit to catch up with her. "Um, excuse me." He said to get her attention.

Cheerilee stopped in her tracks to face the pony that spoke. "Yes? Oh, hello." She greeted a little nervously.

"Hi there, um, I couldn't help but notice you may be having a little trouble with your bags there. Would you like some help?" Sombra offered.

"Well, uh..." Cheerilee was a little surprised that Sombra had come to her offering his assistance. She did hear the princesses say he had changed and was no longer evil, but there was still a little doubt in her. But at the same time, she knew she should give him a chance. "Why, thank you. That is very nice of you to offer. Sombra is it?" She asked with a smile.

Sombra smiled back. "Yes, it is. Here, allow me." Sombra used his magic to lift Cheerilee's saddle bags off her back and placed them on his own. "So, do you live close by?"

"Kind of, just follow me and I'll lead the way. I'm Cheeriliee by the way."

"I know, my son told me."

"I'll see you back at the house dad." Midnight said as he started walking off.

"Ok, see you later son." Sombra called back.

Two hours later, Midnight had finished getting everything set up to begin work on his first painting. Just as he was about to start, there was a knock at the door. "Oh come on. Really?" He said with a smile. "It never fails, just when I'm about to start work, I get a knock at the door." Midnight shook his head as he made his way over to the front door. He used his magic to turn the knob and open the door. "Yes?"

"Hi Midnight." Derpy said as she stood there looking a little guilty.

Midnight gave a light glare. "Oh, hey Derpy, what's up?"

Derpy shuffled a hoof in the ground before responding. "I…I wanted to apologize for how I acted this morning when you introduced me to your dad."

Midnight cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have acted that way. I should believe you and the princesses when you and them said he had changed. I wanted to apologize to him for that. Is he around?" She asked as she looked up.

Midnight smiled a little. "He's out at the moment. He should be back soon, you can come in and wait for him. We can just talk while you wait if you want."

Derpy smiled. "I'd like that, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Nah, come on in, I was just about to start on a painting, we can talk while I work."

"You sure?" Derpy asked with a concerned look.

"Sure, come in." Midnight stepped aside to let Derpy in. She walked in with a smile. "You can have a seat on the couch. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, do you have any applejuice?"

"Yep, just a sec." Derpy took a seat on the couch and made herself comfortable. Midnight came back with two bottles of applejuice floating next to him and sent one to Derpy. He then took a seat and opened his bottle up. "Fresh from Sweet Apple Acres, courtesy of Applejack. I tried to tell her I could pay for it, but she wouldn't let me."

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

"And here I thought Rarity was the generous one." Midnight stated. The two then shared a good laugh at that.

After, Midnight finally got up and started on his painting. "Midnight?" Derpy said to get his attention.

"Yes Derpy?" Midnight continued to paint, keeping his eyes on the canvas while he worked.

"I guess you also know I lied when I said that position at the post office was full too huh?" She asked as she hung her head.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well, if he wants, he's more than welcome to come by and apply for the position. He'll be given a fair chance just like any other pony." Derpy stated happily.

Midnight paused in his work, moving his brush in his magic grasp away from the canvas. "Really? That's great, he'll be glad to hear it."

Suddenly, the front door opened and Sombra walked in. "Hey son, sorry it took so long."

Midnight placed his brush down in a jar of water he had on the side. "Hey dad, what did take so long?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, when I got to Cheerilee's place to help her with her groceries, we ended up talking a bit."

"That's good."

Sombra finally noticed Derpy. "Oh, hello, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Derpy Hooves right?"

Derpy gave a small smile. "Yeah, that's me. I came by because I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm really sorry about that."

Sobra cocked an eyebrow at first, then smiled. "Really? Well I'm glad you did. I take it you don't think me as evil then?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. No, I just….never mind, can we start over?" Derpy asked with a smile.

"Hm, sure." Sombra said as he extended a hoof for a shake. Once the greeting was done, Sombra took a seat on the couch next to Derpy. Midnight then went back to his canvas to begin his work. "So son, what painting are you working on?"

"This one is for Golden Harvest, she asked for a scenery painting of an open field." Midnight said as he took hold of his brush with his magic.

"Sounds nice." Derpy said. Midnight, would you be willing to make a painting for me too?"

"Of course, just let me finish this and we can discuss it."

As Midnight worked, Derpy and Sombra talked. She soon told Sombra that the post office was indeed hiring and he was more than welcome to apply for a position.

Half way through Midnight's painting, he finally asked. "So dad, you and Cheerilee had a good talk you said?"

"Yes, she is a nice mare."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Stuff." Sombra simply answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Midnight." Sombra said with a smirk.

Midnight looked back at his father. "What, I'm just curious."

Sombra rolled his eyes and Derpy just giggled.

"Derpy, this painting is going to take a while, are you sure you want to wait until I'm done? You can come by anytime." Midnight stated.

"I don't mind waiting, I would like to see you work, if you don't mind that is." Derpy said.

Midnight gave her a smile. "I don't mind. It's nice to be able to hang out with you, even if it is while I'm working."

"*Sigh* All right son, I'll spill." Sombra said with a sigh.

"Great, so what happened?" Midnight asked happily.

"We got to talking, she was curious about my past so I kind of told her. She offered her sympathy upon hearing what happened to Heart String. She told me a bit about her and before we knew it, we made plans to meet again."

"Who's Heart String?" Derpy asked.

Midnight seemed to slow his work upon her mention. "She was my mom."

"Was? Oh, I…..I'm sorry, I…." Derpy frowned as she hung her head.

Midnight looked back at Derpy with a smile. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." Midnight continued his work as he, his father, and his friend talked about various things. It was just a regular day for Midnight Star.


End file.
